1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for administering drugs to animals, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus of the bow and arrow type for injecting drugs into animals from a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The administration of drugs to animals such as cattle to prevent and/or cure disease has become commonplace. For example, cattle commonly suffer from a disease similar to pneumonia known as "shipping fever," and when a shipment of cattle is received it is often necessary or desirable to inject the cattle with antibiotics and other drugs to insure that they remain healthy. In addition, drugs are administered to cattle and other livestock on a periodic basis to prevent and/or cure various diseases to which the livestock are susceptible.
Heretofore, in order to administer drugs to livestock, it has been necessary to individually capture each animal or to herd the livestock into a pen followed by running each through a squeeze chute or similar apparatus wherein they are held while being injected with the drugs.
By the present invention, an apparatus for administering drugs to animals is provided which obviates the necessity of capturing, penning and/or handling the animals individually.